


Между живыми и мертвыми

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 32 years old Nero, 3D32N, Demons, Devil May Cry 3 (Game), Drama, Gen, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: С неожиданно появившимся из разрыва Неро вообще много чего странного было связано.





	Между живыми и мертвыми

**Author's Note:**

> 3D32N или, если перевести с азиатского, Данте из третьей части и взрослый 32-летний Неро из пост-канона пятой части. события происходят в пост-каноне третьей части

— Ты можешь болтать чуть меньше, чем обычно? — раздраженно прикрикнул Неро, пытаясь отстраниться от потока бесполезных новостей, которыми его с какого-то перепуга завалил Данте.

— Тогда для начала подсчитай среднее количество слов в минуту, которое я выдаю, — нагловато усмехнулся Данте и поправил новенький красный плащ взамен безвременно почившего старого. На самом деле пара пулевых отверстий прямо промеж лопаток неплохо дополняла его образ, однако дело близилось к зиме, и дополнительное проветривание плохо влияло на обогрев.

А между собственным комфортом и возможностью впечатлить неприступную красотку Данте всегда выбирал комфорт. Да и какие там красотки в наполовину разрушенном городе, где по улицам слонялись остатки недобитых демонов, а позади Данте всегда тенью следовал мрачный Неро.

С Неро, кстати, интересная история случилась. Когда разрыв на Темен-ни-гру почти закрылся — Данте клялся всеми благами цивилизации, что он не плакал, а в тот момент ему в глаз просто соринка попала. Так вот, из разрыва неопрятной матерящейся кучей вывалился Неро и тут же нецензурно прошелся по всей родословной своего нового знакомого — просто для красного словца.

Или незнакомого, но просто очень обаятельного первого встречного в перчатке на одной руке, стоптанных ботинках и дырявом плаще. В общем, сказка, а не начало крепких взаимовыгодных отношений.

— Сдалось мне такой чушью заниматься, — фыркнул Неро, не понимая, что по собственной воле продолжает встревать в неудобный разговор.

— Тогда терпи, пацан, и наслаждайся, — хмыкнул Данте, любовно проверяя боеготовность пистолетов. Им (или, возможно, только Данте, а Неро пошел за компанию) попался интересный заказ, и его стоило выполнить прямо сейчас.

Неро вздрогнул. У него было слишком много ассоциаций, связанных с произнесенным таким наполовину ироничным, наполовину добродушным тоном словом «пацан», но ни одна из них — не из этого времени.

— Не называй меня так. Я старше тебя на десять лет. — Вместо излюбленной Красной Королевы Неро сжимал в руках щедро одолженного ему Мятежника, и Данте невольно залюбовался им. Будто бог войны какой-нибудь, честно слово.

С Неро вообще много чего странного было связано. Данте воспринимал его как близкого и давно знакомого человека, пусть они впервые встретились два месяца назад. Демоническая интуиция буквально выла, что чует в Неро знакомую кровь и силу, требовала привязать его к себе — и никогда не отпускать. Конечно, Данте понятия не имел, каким образом это вообще осуществимо, но мысль о ком-то родном грела душу после помпезного ухода Вергилия.

— Хм, ну и как там в Аду? — вдруг сменил тему Данте, вернув пистолеты в кобуру. На охоту он взял с собой Цербера да Агни с Рудрой, решив, что подобного арсенала хватит с головой. Плюс Мятежник в руках Неро, конечно же. Старый добрый Мятежник, без сомнений подчинившийся какому-то левому парню. Неплохой намек, не правда ли?

— В Аду? — недоумевающе переспросил Неро и оглянулся.

На этот раз их построение сменилось: впереди шел Неро, позади, лениво насвистывая, шагал Данте — и для одного из них подобный порядок оказался не слишком удобным. Не для Данте.

— Ну, я к тому, что никак не могу перестать думать о твоем фееричном появлении два месяца назад. Вывалился из разрыва в Ад, выглядя при этом пожеванным и потрепанным, оскорбил своего спасителя, да еще и в драку полез. Неужели в Аду совсем скучно?

— О, — Неро как-то понимающе вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. Он что-то знал, что-то не слишком приятное и обнадеживающее. — Ад, верно. Я и забыл. Столько всего навалилось...

Пока Неро бессвязно бормотал себе под нос какую-то нелепицу, Данте смерил его подозрительным взглядом и дал зарок однажды выяснить, что скрывается за этим «о». И за всеми остальными восклицаниями, обмолвками, недоговорками и неловкими попытками сменить тему.

Старше на десять лет, да? А врать до сих пор не научился.

***

Тварь рассыпалась всего от парочки ударов, даже обещаний скорейшего возмездия от возможных сородичей не последовало. Данте погладил оставшегося без дела Цербера и вернул оружие обратно на стойку.

Неро как раз закончил чистить — _самое бессмысленное на свете действие_ — Мятежника и отдал меч владельцу. Данте нежно огладил рукоять, будто приветствуя возлюбленную, пробежался пальцами по клинку. Чувство спокойствия и уверенности теплым клубком свернулось в его груди.

Данте улыбнулся, помещая строптивый меч на отдельную стойку, а Неро тихо вздохнул — то ли из зависти, то ли от смущения.

— Плохая драка, но хороший улов, — усмехнулся Данте, пересчитывая плату за работу. — Пятьдесят на пятьдесят?

— Что? — неловко переспросил Неро, отрывая взгляд от губ Данте.

— Как будем делить выручку? Не в моих правилах оставлять напарника без заслуженной доли.

Удержавшись от поспешно брошенных фраз вроде «оставь все себе», Неро прикинул их примерный вклад в битву. Получалось, что он сделал даже больше, пусть и чужим мечом, но... Деньги сейчас не играют никакой роли.

— Хорошо, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. И у меня есть просьба.

— Ого, просьба, — насмешливо ответил Данте, отсчитывая половину суммы и протягивая купюры. — Надеюсь, это не связано с библиотеками.

Не глядя сунув в карман свой первый заработок в этом мире, Неро сделал еще один шаг, оказываясь рядом с Данте.

— Поцелуй, — произнес он удивительно твердым тоном. — И мы будем в расчете.

Данте не стал никак комментировать вульгарность этой просьбы, лишь обнял Неро за талию и, привстав на носочки, мягко поцеловал его. Лишь соприкосновение губ, никакого языка и лишних слюней. Никто ведь не уточнял, каким должен быть поцелуй, верно?

Неро судорожно выдохнул Данте в губы и прикрыл глаза. Казалось, он потерялся в собственных воспоминаниях или, может, просто был разочарован. Снова.

Поцелуй закончился, а они так и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу. Данте хотелось сказать какую-нибудь чушь, разорвать напряженную тишину, не дать себе скатиться в ненужную рефлексию — Неро слишком сильно напоминал ему кое-кого другого.

— Поцелуй. Одна штука, — хмыкнул Данте и разжал объятия. Сделал шаг назад. На долю секунды прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подавить странное желание побыть рядом еще немного. — Мы в расчете?

Неро едва заметно улыбнулся, однако в улыбке этой было больше горечи, чем веселья.

— Конечно. Не люблю копить долги.


End file.
